Diaper Disaster
Diaper Disaster is the fifth episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style. This episode introduces Pop's redneck brother, Uncle Fuzzy. In this episode, Pop and Uncle Fuzzy unexpectedly litter the beach with Cub's trash causing trouble for Petunia and Gaston The Skunk. Cast Starring: * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy (debut) * Doodoo * Gaston The Skunk * Petunia Featuring * Giggles * Nutty * KoKo Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends * The Cursed Idol Plot Pop and Cub are at the beach in Honolulu, Hawaii. Cub is stuffing sand in his diaper and then goes into the water. Pop freaks out. When Cub gets out, he has a wet diaper with wet sand. Pop scolds Cub and they head over to Uncle Fuzzy's house to get Cub cleaned up. Uncle Fuzzy changes Cub in a flash. Later Doodoo comes to the beach and has lifeguard duty. Later that day Petunia who is in the water notices a diaper in the water and an empty jar of baby food. Someone has been dumping trash into the sea. Petunia scolds Nutty and tells him to put the trash into the dumpster. Nutty says he is not the one littering. The next day, Cub has went into the water in his diaper again, Gaston The Skunk who is on lifeguard duty, pulls Cub out and sees Cub's diaper all wet and swollen. Uncle Fuzzy notices that Cub went into the water without his swimtrunks. Pop grabs Cub's swimtrunks and puts them on Cub so he can play in the water with no problem. Day after day, outside Uncle Fuzzy's beach house, piles of dirty diapers, empty jars of baby food and empty baby shampoo bottles litter the beach. Petunia notices the mess. Giggles tries to put the litter into the dumpster but the lid closes chopping off her head. Petunia and Gaston The Skunk put on their sanitary gear to put the mess into the dumpster. Nutty sees one diaper that they missed and eats it as if it were a marshmallow pie. Nutty then starts puking blood and his insides out of him and falls down dead. KoKo and Doodoo grab the corpse and head out. KoKo slips on Nutty's insides and cracks her head open like an egg. Some Generic Tree Friends come in to help Doodoo with his task. Meanwhile back at Uncle Fuzzy's. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy are changing Cub after he made a "no no" in his diaper. Cub pee pees in their faces. A knock is heard. Petunia and Gaston The Skunk ask Pop and Uncle Fuzzy about the baby litter on the beach. Pop and Uncle Fuzzy explain and Petunia learns with was Pop and Uncle Fuzzy the whole time. Gaston The Skunk suggests that they dispose the litter in a trash can. Pop, Cub, and Uncle Fuzzy later head to the store and buy a garbage can. Day after day now, the beach is now cleaner thanks to the garbage can set up outside of Uncle Fuzzy's house. One day, Pop and Cub head to the beach for a swim. Pop then realizes that he never put Cub's swimtrunks on him as Cub is walking on the beach wearing only his beanie. So he runs over to Cub to put them on him as the iris closes in on them. Moral: "Go Green! Keep Earth Clean!" Deaths * Giggles head is chopped off of her while she tries to close the lid to the dumpster. * Nutty throws up his whole insides when he eats a soiled diaper mistaking it for candy. * KoKo slips on Nutty's insides and cracks her head open like an egg. Injuries * Nutty gets a bad stomach ache (before death) Destruction * Cub's diapers all get soiled. * When the lid cuts Giggles' head off, it gets dented. Trivia * This episode marks KoKo's first ever death and the first appearance of Uncle Fuzzy, Pop's redneck brother. * The diaper disaster in this episode is really just littering baby trash on the beach. * Petunia and Gaston The Skunk survive this episode. * KoKo's death is similar to Nutty's death in Swelter Skelter. * This episode has Cub wearing and messing his diapers the most and is the only HTF Hawaiian Style to do so. * Uncle Fuzzy's beach house makes it's first apperance in this episode. * This episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style marks the first appearance of Cub's swim trunks. * The Cursed Idol is shown in the dumpster where Giggles is putting the baby litter which might be the cause of her death. * The Cursed Idol also is shown on 2 bottles of baby shampoo on the beach which might be the cause of the deaths of Nutty and KoKo. * Stink lines from Cub's diaper are shown in place of his "no no" in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Debut Episodes